<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>give me some sugar by sweetavocado</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539225">give me some sugar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetavocado/pseuds/sweetavocado'>sweetavocado</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Still Standing Tall [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Carrie Wilson, Bisexual Julie Molina, Carrie Wilson Needs A Hug, Carrie has a crush on Flynn, Flynn Appreciation (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn has a crush on Carrie, Lesbian Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), Multi, They all do tbh, why is that not a tag?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:36:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetavocado/pseuds/sweetavocado</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Willie’s real? He’s here?” Carrie asked while looking around.</p>
<p>“No,” Alex grounded out. “He’s not.” He turned away very deliberately from Willie and sat back down with Carrie.</p>
<p>Carrie meets the ghosts and helps out at the bake sale. And as it turns out, protecting people from dead guys is hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--for this to make more sense, read the other parts (;</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn &amp; Carrie Wilson, Flynn &amp; Julie Molina, Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Still Standing Tall [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>give me some sugar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>um hey? so again, this is part of a series and you will need to have read the other parts to understand this. but if you don't want to that's cool too, you do you. i also wanted to make carrie bi, i really like the concept of flynn/carrie but i also want a wlw relationship with a bisexual woman for some more representation. it also helps that carrie already had an established relationship with nick. anyways, enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flynn awoke to Julie’s alarm- Now or Never. Rolling her eyes fondly at the song choice, Flynn sat up and yawned while stretching her arms. </p>
<p>Realizing this was an impromptu sleepover, Flynn removed herself from Julie’s grip- ignoring the muffled sounds of protests, and walked over towards the closet. She looked around for a bit before deciding on a tie dye crop top and a pair of jean shorts.</p>
<p>Flynn took the clothes and hopped into the shower, letting the cold water wake her up. After she was done, she turned off the faucet and grabbed a towel. Before she got dressed, she removed the shower cap that she kept at Julie’s and found her toothbrush that she also kept there. </p>
<p>While brushing her teeth, Flynn could hear Julie finally getting out of bed. She walked into the bathroom just as Flynn spit the toothpaste out.</p>
<p>“Hey, loser,” Julie greeted.</p>
<p>“Morning, bitch,” Flynn replied.</p>
<p>Julie took notice of the pile of her clothes on the counter. “You need a bra to go with that top or some fresh underwear?”</p>
<p>“Nah,” Flynn replied. “My bra will work fine, plus I keep an extra pair of underwear in my backpack.” Flynn gestured outside of the bathroom where her bag was sitting.</p>
<p>“Ok. Well you might wanna scat before it starts to get humid in here. Unlike some people, I’m not a psychopath who takes *cold* showers.”</p>
<p>Flynn rolled her eyes while picking up the clothes. “You talking loud for someone who has more dead friends than living ones.”</p>
<p>Julie’s response was flipping her the bird.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With their arms linked, double trouble bust through the doors of Los Feliz High.</p>
<p>Julie unlinked her arm, bidding goodbye to Flynn. “Nick and I are performing today, see you in class?”</p>
<p>“Of course, my dear Juliet,” Flynn replied mockingly in a gaudy fake accent. “Just remember it only takes one demon to make a demon baby- so don’t fall for Nicholas’s charms.”</p>
<p>And for the second time that day, Flynn was given the bird. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flynn was making her way to her locker when she was stopped by a pissed off Carrie.</p>
<p>“Flynn,” she greeted.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Flynn replied in the nicest way possible- “What do you want?”</p>
<p>“We need to talk,” Carrie responded as if it were obvious. Flynn just rolled her eyes as Carrie straightened out her skirt.</p>
<p>“About what?”</p>
<p>“Me apologising to you and Julie. I’ve not been the nicest and I want to apologise.” Carrie hesitated for a moment before rushing out, “And maybe become friends again.”</p>
<p>Flynn just stared at the girl, processing what she just heard. On one hand, Carrie could be a bitch- but so could she. Pushing the little voice in her head that sounded like Julie reminding Flynn of how she’s had a crush on Carrie since seventh grade out of her head- Flynn replied.</p>
<p>“I guess. Meet me and Julie in the studio after school to talk. Still remember where it is, princess?”</p>
<p>Carrie fought down a blush at the nickname and nodded. “I’ll be there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flynn walked into music to find Julie and Nick conversing at rapid speed. The conversation seemed to be intense, and fearing for what Julie might try to lie about unsupervised was enough for Flynn to make herself known.</p>
<p>“Jules,” she called while making her way towards the pair. “What’s up? Everything okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, just having trouble with some last minute changes,” Julie replied. Flynn rolled her eyes, only Julie would engage in an argument with a demon about where to decrescendo. </p>
<p>“Okay,” Flynn said. She was about to alert Julie of the extra company they would be having that afternoon when Mrs. Harrison called for attention. </p>
<p>“Nick and Julie? You guys are up,” Mrs. Harrison announced.</p>
<p>Julie grabbed her Mom’s old acoustic as Nick got up and took his place at the piano. Julie counted them in and they started playing. It wasn’t her best work since she hasn’t been practicing lately with all the Caleb stuff, but it was good enough for a passing grade. Caleb obviously had experience on the piano as he basically carried the performance. </p>
<p>Light applause scattered around the room as both her and Nick bowed.</p>
<p>“Lovely, you two.” Mrs. Harrison complimented. “Georgie and Maeve?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Willie poofed into the studio, scaring Reggie who was hunched over a song book.</p>
<p>“Gosh, Willie! Give a guy some warning,” he whined.</p>
<p>“Sorry dude, is Alex here?”</p>
<p>“No, he’s with his sister right now. Julie overheard Alex saying how he felt bad about missing out on so much the other day, so she took a chunk of the gig money and gave it to him to either take his family out or make up for 25 years worth of birthdays,” Reggie replied.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Willie said softly. “I didn’t know he was feeling that bad about it.”</p>
<p>“He doesn’t like to worry people with personal problems, sometimes we just have to push him until he cracks.”</p>
<p>Willie nodded. “Okay. Um- thank you for talking with me.”</p>
<p>“Of course. Alex is a really good judge of character, so anyone he loves- I love,” Reggie said nonchalantly. </p>
<p>Willie nodded, flustered at Reggie’s choice of words. “Yeah,” he squeaked before poofing away. </p>
<p>Reggie looked confused at Willie’s sudden departure, but just shrugged it off and continued working on an Old Town Road inspired song. </p>
<p>Flynn and Julie were heading out of school using the side doors. “So I invited Carrie to band practice,” Flynn said while walking- not stopping when Julie froze.</p>
<p>“You what?” Julie asked. Flynn rolled her eyes and stopped, turning around to face Julie. </p>
<p>“Chill, she said she wanted to apologise.”</p>
<p>Julie looked at Flynn skeptically before relaxing and jogging up to her. “Fine, but we better beat her there so we can warn the stooges.”</p>
<p>“Then let’s go,” Flynn winked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They didn’t end up beating her there.</p>
<p>“Flynn? Julie?” Carrie called, opening up the studio doors. Unbeknownst to Carrie, two ghosts were shoving a dead drummer towards the door.</p>
<p>“Dude, talk to her.” Luke whispered urgently.</p>
<p>“Fine,” Alex grumbled. Willing himself to be visible, he called out. “Uh, no?”</p>
<p>“Oh, hi,” Carrie said softly. “Uhm…” Carrie looked Alex up and down before realization dawned on her. “Oh my god! You’re the drummer!”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Alex chuckled sheepishly. “The guys and I decided to come and visit.”</p>
<p>“Uh huh, I heard about that. So is Double Trouble home yet?”</p>
<p>Alex shook his head no. “They should be here soon though.”</p>
<p>“Ok,” she replied. Carrie moved to sit on the couch, Luke jumped to move out of the way and stared disapprovingly before grabbing Reggie’s hand and poofing them both out. </p>
<p>Alex started panicking and Carrie seemed to notice. “Hey, come sit down. I want to get to know you guys since I’m planning on making up with Flynn and Julie,” she said while patting down on the space next to her. Alex looked around, trying to see what Reggie and Luke were doing before looking back at Carrie. Taking a deep breath, he nodded and made his way over to her.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Alex said as he sat down. “I’m Alex.”</p>
<p>“Carrie,” she smiled.</p>
<p>“I know,” he said. “I love Dirty Candi, you guys are good.”</p>
<p>Carrie’s face brightened up at that. “You do?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Alex rubbed the back of his neck. “I may have Wow memorized, and I may have incorporated my own little part in All Eyes On Me.”</p>
<p>Carrie giggled. “Well you have to come to a practice sometime.” Alex nodded, not wanting to admit he’d already been to several.</p>
<p>“Alex? Who’s this?” Luke asked as he walked in with Reggie behind him. Reggie rolled his eyes as Luke plopped down on Carrie’s other side.</p>
<p>“You know who she is, dick!” Alex swatted at Luke. </p>
<p>“What’s going on?” All three ghosts looked up to find Willie.</p>
<p>Carrie looked up to where all three boys were looking. “What are you guys looking at?”</p>
<p>“Willie,” Reggie said. “Willie, this is Carrie- Flynn’s crush. And Carrie, this is Willie- Alex’s boyfriend.” Luke and Alex both jumped up and tackled Reggie.</p>
<p>Sitting up with Reggie under him, Alex looked towards Carrie. “He’s joking.”</p>
<p>Carrie just raised an eyebrow, cheeks burning. “Uh, huh.”</p>
<p>Luke slapped Reggie once more for good measure before standing back up. “He makes unfunny jokes about other people’s love lives.”</p>
<p>“That’s not true,” Reggie said. “I would never joke about how much Alex loves Willie.” Alex and Willie sputtered as Luke kicked him.</p>
<p>“You dumbass! You can’t say their first ‘I love you’s for them! While they’re standing right there!” Luke hissed.</p>
<p>“Willie’s real? He’s here?” Carrie asked while looking around.</p>
<p>“No,” Alex grounded out. “He’s not.” He turned away very deliberately from Willie and sat back down with Carrie.</p>
<p>“Okay…” Carrie said under her breath. Thankfully that was the moment that Flynn and Julie walked in.</p>
<p>Julie sent a panicked look at the boys, not knowing if they were visible or not. Thankfully, Flynn answered for her.</p>
<p>“Boys, out! Go play fetch or something while the grown ups talk,” Flynn said.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Reggie protested. “Technically- we’re 42. I did the math when we met Lex.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god,” Alex ran his hands down his face. Trying to save themselves, he muttered a ‘what the hell are you talking about’, loud enough that Carrie could hear. Of course Julie instantly recoiled.</p>
<p>“No!” She screamed. “We aren’t doing this. Alex, Luke, Reggie- leave.” Luke and Reggie pouted before poofing out as Alex made his way towards the door.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, no. I can’t do this anymore,” Alex said to Julie as Carrie screamed. </p>
<p>“What the hell!” Carrie yelled. “What was that?”</p>
<p>“Two dumbasses with a shared broken brain cell apparently,” Alex muttered dryly.</p>
<p>Julie smacked his chest, “Just get them back here so they can share part of the explanation. It gets tiring.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Alex replied. Turning to Willie, he raised a questioning eyebrow that asked, ‘you wanna stay?’. Being the absolute angel he is, Willie nodded. Alex sent him a smile before poofing out and poofing back in a second later while holding both Luke and Reggie by their ears. “Got the dumbasses.” Alex threw them both on the floor.</p>
<p>“Hey!”<br/>“Rude!”</p>
<p>Alex rolled his eyes at their protests before turning his attention back to Carrie. “So, we’re ghosts. Uhm, and my boyfriend is a ghost that you can’t see unless he’s touching one of us. I also keep Sunset Curve’s shared brain cell in my fanny pack.”</p>
<p>Carrie’s jaw dropped. “Sunset Curve? As in my dad’s old band?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Luke replied briskly. “Why do you ask?”</p>
<p>“When I was little I had to sit in on his therapy sessions. Talked a lot about you guys but whenever I asked he just brushed me off,” Carrie replied. “I just shrugged it off, thinking he’d tell me when I was older.”</p>
<p>“Did he ever talk about stealing their songs?” Luke asked bluntly.</p>
<p>“Luke,” Julie admonished while Carrie shook her head.</p>
<p>“No, what songs did he steal?”</p>
<p>“Just his earlier stuff,” Julie answered for Luke. “That day me and Flynn came asking for water? Yeah, the boys might’ve gone to haunt him.”</p>
<p>Carrie rolled her eyes, huffing out an ‘of course.’ “Okay, so they’re my dad’s dead bandmates,” she said breathlessly. “Totally normal.”</p>
<p>Julie sighed and sat down next to Carrie and started explaining everything, including Nick being possessed. Alex chimed in every now and again to expand on the HGC and some smaller details that might become important later, but they got through it.</p>
<p>“And your plan is to fuck a dead guy and force feed your old crush? Wow Molina, nice set up you got here,” Carrie said with a nose scrunch. “Almost as good as your plan to set my dad up with his dead bandmates sister when we were in fourth grade.”</p>
<p>“Nicole? Her last name is Peters,” Julie replied.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, Jules,” Reggie said. “I’m Reggie Peters. Nicole is my baby sister. She was 6 years younger than us.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t know the age difference,” Julie retorted. “Plus I was like 10 and they were really close.”</p>
<p>“I would hope so, Bobby was like a second brother to her.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Julie said quietly. She started chuckling awkwardly while Carrie rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“Whatever, I just came here to apologise to Flynn and Julie. So, sorry.” Carrie stood up and made her way towards the doors before Flynn called out an invitation to watch practice.</p>
<p>“Willie and I could use another cheering buddy,” she explained.</p>
<p>“She can’t even see me,” Willie complained. But it was drowned out by Carrie agreeing. </p>
<p>“So do I get to meet Willie?”</p>
<p>“You already have,” Flynn explained. “You used to have a crush on him?”</p>
<p>“Oh my god,” Carrie gasped. “Willie’s your dead brother? What the hell?” Flynn walked over to her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s okay,” Flynn whispered to her softly. “But I did handle it better than you,” Flynn said while hip-bumping her. Carrie just rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. Putting on a fake facade, she smiled.</p>
<p>“That’s what a lot of people have to tell themselves in the middle of a crisis, Flynn. Especially if three mediocre musicians who were stupid enough to be killed by hotdogs are the only way to communicate to your dead brother.” Carrie regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth, but she didn’t back down. Flynn just held a stare down with Carrie, oblivious to Willie stepping up to take Alex’s hand.</p>
<p>“That was the worst apology ever, Wilson.” Carrie broke contact first, looking for the source of the voice. </p>
<p>“Willie,” Carrie breathed. “Still haven’t cut your hair, huh?”</p>
<p>“From what I heard- you used to like it,” he retorted.</p>
<p>“Yeah, and now I like girls.”</p>
<p>Julie blanched at that. “What about Nick?”</p>
<p>“Who says I can’t like both?” Carrie challenged. </p>
<p>Julie shrugged. “Hopefully no one- ‘cause I like both too.”</p>
<p>Carrie smiled before scoffing. “You are just full of surprises today, Molina.”</p>
<p>“This is cute or whatever- but we still have practice,” Luke interrupted. Carrie rolled her eyes and seemed to hold a silent conversation with Julie before turning to Luke.</p>
<p>“Look, ghost boy- I know you’re new here, but don’t be stupid. You can flop your hair around and follow Julie like a lost puppy, but don’t think for a second that you have any power over me. My dad might’ve been the quiet one, but I’ve never been. We aren’t the same person and never will be, if you have an issue with him then leave me out of it.” Carrie stood up to her full height. “I came here to make amends with Flynn and Julie, I didn’t even know you guys would be here. If you want a fucking cupcake or something then just ask- but the grown ups are having a conversation and if you want to pluck some strings and sing then go ahead. But I’m talking to an old friend. You’re just a dumbass who ate some hotdogs out of a fucking car then got stamped by a sketchy magician that led to one of my closest friends being possessed. I’m not here for you, and I’m not here to please the boy who has forever.” Carrie took another step closer and came nose to nose with Luke, looking him up and down. “But from the looks of it, you must have a pretty big pair. Not many homeless runaway, highschool dropouts try to interrupt me or try to take my time,” Carrie scoffed. “But you care about chosen family obviously, that’s why your clenching fists haven’t made contact with my face,” Carrie said while gesturing to Luke’s balled up fists. “Because as much as my dad took from you, he was still your brother- and I’m his daughter.” She looked him in the eyes as she said this final bit, “Well Julie and Flynn are my chosen family, they’re the people who tried to take me out on a girls night when I started acting bitchy because I was having trouble booking gigs. They’re the people who have put me in my place time and time again because they cared about me, and they only stopped when Rose died and I became a fucking nightmare. Julie might fancy you, but she fancied Nick a lot longer- so don’t test it.” Carrie whipped her head around and said to Flynn and Julie, “I’ll be at the bake sale.” And walked out, slamming the door behind her.</p>
<p>“That was hot,” Flynn concluded.</p>
<p>Julie slapped her chest, “Shut up.” The two girls laughed then turned to the guys. Willie was gone and Alex and Reggie were hugging Luke. “What’s up?”</p>
<p>“Carrie’s a bitch,” Reggie concluded.</p>
<p>“Well obviously,” Flynn scoffed. “But why is Luke upset?”</p>
<p>“I’m not,” he said a little too loudly. “I’m just shaken up.” Luke looked up at Julie, “Did you tell her about me running away from home?”</p>
<p>“No, but Trevor might’ve. Why?”</p>
<p>“Cause she’s obviously not dumb, why else would she bring it up?”</p>
<p>“Like Reggie said, she’s a bitch. But,” Julie sighed. “That was her ‘I care about you’ spiel. She’s just setting something called boundaries. You heard of them?”</p>
<p>“Duh,” Luke scoffed. </p>
<p>“Then next time someone is coming out to someone else, wait your turn,” Julie said with an eyeroll. “Now let’s get to practicing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flynn walked into the Molina’s kitchen to grab the cake for Nick. Maybe not so surprisingly, Carrie agreed to tag along and help.</p>
<p>“I have nothing better to do,” she had said. But Flynn wasn’t worried about it. The more the merrier, she guessed. </p>
<p>Now, Carrie was setting the cake on the counter. It had thawed while being in the fridge over the last couple hours. Flynn watched as Carrie assessed the cake, brows furrowing. Carrie then let out a disbelieving scoff. “I thought you guys meant cupcakes when you said cake. Flynn, a cake is not conventional for a bake sale.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Well if you haven’t noticed, we’ve been a little stressed and making the wrong dessert is the least of our problems,” Flynn sniped.</p>
<p>“This dessert was supposed to solve your problems,” Carrie said while poking at Flynn’s chest. Sighing, Carrie just did another once over of the cake. “Let’s get to cutting.”</p>
<p>Flynn and Carrie spent the next twenty minutes cutting up the cake and putting the slices into containers. Flynn silently thanked whatever deity was listening that the cake was round and not a sheet cake. It made her job a lot easier. </p>
<p>Carrie carried the slices in a tray and followed Flynn outside to her car. Flynn opened the backseat door and allowed Carrie to set the tray down before sliding into the driver's seat. Once Carrie was settled in, Flynn started the car and they were off to the elementary school. </p>
<p>Flynn pulled into a parking space and shut the car off as she pulled out her phone to text Lex.</p>
<p>“Why Lex?” Carries asked as she read over Flynn’s phone.</p>
<p>“He’s in the drama program, plus Caleb wouldn’t expect him to know about the undead,” Flynn replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Me: here, where are you?</p>
<p>SexcLexc: handing out cookies w alba, b there in a min</p>
<p>Me: k, but hurry<br/>Me: i’m stuck in a car w carrie atm</p>
<p>SexcLexc: then use your time wisely my young queer</p>
<p>Me: fuck you ross</p>
<p>SexcLexc: you wish ryder</p>
<p>Me: just get ur ass over here</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pocketing her phone, Flynn looked out her window and watched as groups of people herded towards the common area where the bake sale was being held. Without thinking- Flynn asked aloud, “Do you think we’ll be able to pull this off?”</p>
<p>Carrie’s reply was a scoff along with, “We better.”</p>
<p>“That’s reassuring,” Flynn mumbled sarcastically. </p>
<p>“If you wanted reassurance you would’ve called Julie,” Carrie pointed out. “You want the hard truth which is why you asked me. My opinion? So many things could go wrong like Caleb finding out or there not being enough salt.” Carrie huffed, looking out of the passenger side window. “Not everything turns out perfectly, and sometimes you have to get your hands dirty. So just don’t fuck this up.”</p>
<p>Flynn chuckled dryly. “You think I don’t get my hands dirty?”</p>
<p>“I know you do, but putting a dead bird in my backpack is different than performing an exorcism in the middle of an elementary school bake sale.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s fair,” Flynn huffed. </p>
<p>They sat in silence for another minute before Flynn’s phone started ringing.</p>
<p>“Hello?” She answered.</p>
<p>“Hey, where are you guys parked?” Lex asked.</p>
<p>“Near the flagpole,” Flynn answered. “Where are you?”</p>
<p>“Heading towards the flagpole,” he laughed. “Yeah sorry, Nick and I got to talking about our art history project and I lost track of time. Thank you for picking up the cake, by the way.”</p>
<p>Flynn turned to Carrie and rolled her eyes while responding back to Lex. “No problem, see you in a few.” Once again, Flynn pocketed her phone and groaned while running her hands down her face.</p>
<p>“What was that about?” Carrie asked skeptically. </p>
<p>“Lex is bringing a friend,” Flynn answered with a shake of the head.</p>
<p>“Oh god,” Carrie muttered.</p>
<p>A knock at the window alerted the girls that Lex and Nick were there. “Hey guys,” Flynn greeted as she exited the car. “Carrie? Be a dear and grab the cake please?” When all she got was an eye roll, Flynn turned to face Lex. “So, we cut up the cake for you, you’re welcome by the way. And it smells really good too.”</p>
<p>Lex chuckled. “I hope so. How many slices are there?”</p>
<p>“Twelve,” Carrie answered while carrying the tray. “You can probably sell these for five dollars a piece.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Lex agreed while taking the tray from Carrie. “You guys wanna hang out here for a while?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Flynn replied. “Let me text Julie and see if she’s coming.” Flynn pulled out her phone and started texting Julie as she followed behind Lex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Me: omw w carrie, caleb, and lex</p>
<p>Juliebean: bettt, see you in a few</p>
<p>Me: k, btw caleb thinks that lex made the cake, he cornered lex during the bake sale ig</p>
<p>Juliebean: ugh, ok. carlos and i are towards the back, just a few booths down from lex and alba</p>
<p>Me: kk- see u then &lt;3</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pocketing her phone, she jogged up towards the group to make up for her slow text-walking. Lex eventually led them to his booth where he set up the cake and the sign. </p>
<p>Slapping down 20 bucks, Carrie announced that she bought everyone a slice. Flynn thanked her and grabbed a piece, followed by Lex and Nick. Wanting to taste their hard work, Flynn took a big bite but immediately spit it out.</p>
<p>“Oh my god,” she hissed. “Lex what kind of cake is this?” She asked, trying to save face. The cake was extremely salty, which led her to believe SOMEONE fucked with the portions.</p>
<p>“What do you mean? It’s salted caramel,” he replied as he took a bite. His face scrunched as he forced himself to swallow the bite. “It’s just a little salty,” he coughed.</p>
<p>“How much salt?” Nick asked.</p>
<p>“Not a lot, just think that Alba messed with the portions a little,” Lex lied. Flynn rolled her eyes knowing it was probably Luke.</p>
<p>Nick tentatively took a bite then spit it out as if it had burned him. “Uhm, could be worse,” he coughed. Carrie huffed as she took Flynn’s hand and led her to Julie’s station.</p>
<p>“Oh my god,” Carrie moaned. “What the fuck,” she hissed.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Julie asked, setting her clipboard down.</p>
<p>“You idiots can’t fucking bake, that’s what’s wrong. The cake is disgusting with way to much salt, Caleb couldn’t even swallow it,” Carrie replied in a hushed tone.</p>
<p>“Great,” Julie huffed. “What now?”</p>
<p>“It was like the salt burned him,” Flynn said softly. “And didn’t you say that Carlos read that salt keeps ghosts out? What if we separate Caleb’s soul from Nick’s body by tricking him into a salt barrier?”</p>
<p>The two other girls looked at eachother, then back at Flynn. Carrie huffed. “Why not, we have nothing else.”</p>
<p>“I agree,” Julie said. “Let me text everyone and let them know there’s a loop meeting tonight after the bake sale.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>				HGC Loop</p>
<p>Me: cake didn’t work but flynn has new plan, meeting in studio after bake sale</p>
<p>Luke &lt;3: Is everything okay?</p>
<p>Banjo Partner: What do you mean the cake didn’t work?</p>
<p>Me: we fucked up the cake, but we have a new plan. alex? Can you let willie know the change of plans?</p>
<p>Little Drummer Boy: Of course Jules! &lt;3</p>
<p>Bae: i may be a year younger than my uncle, but it seems like a much larger time gap -_-</p>
<p>Me: ik, i’m sorry babe</p>
<p>Luke &lt;3: it’s okay</p>
<p>Me: i wasn’t talking to u</p>
<p>Regina: you are all fucking idiots. if any of you whores aren’t there @ 5, know that i am NOT patient</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Carrie!” Flynn admonished. “You can’t threaten dead dudes.”</p>
<p>“Really? Cause if I remember correctly- I have. Many times,” she replied with a hair flip. Carrie then walked away, making her way towards the restrooms.</p>
<p>Carrie found an unoccupied stall, locked the door and just stared at the small toilet that was made for kindergarteners. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>How is she supposed to protect people from the undead?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>